This observational cohort study of maternal caregivers of children with HIV/AIDS or other chronic illnesses and maternal caregivers of healthy children will test the utility of coping theory as a mediator of the relation between stress and caregiver mental health, and document the type and economic cost of homecare provided by the maternal caregiver.